John Benson
' archived files on an old computer.}} |fullname = John Samuel Benson |birthdate = 22 August 2341 |birthplace = San Diego, California, |age = |status = Deceased |family = *Thomas Benson (father) *Danielle Benson (mother) *Samantha Benson (wife) *Ava Benson (daughter) |rank = Captain |occupation = , |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets * }} John Samuel Benson was a Human officer who served aboard the in the 2360s, the in the 2370s, and under Captain as of the in the 2380s after Captain took command of the . Biography Early life John Samuel Benson was a Human male born to Thomas and Danielle Benson on 22 August 2341 in San Diego, California, . Benson attended Starfleet Academy from 2359 to 2363. Early Starfleet career Benson was assigned to the in 2365, two years out of the Academy. He served aboard her for five years until he was reassigned to the in 2370. He received a promotion to lieutenant a year later. In 2373, Benson, still aboard the Bozeman, participated in the Battle of Sector 001 and was one of only a few survivors. Two years later, Benson was promoted to lieutenant commander. Service on the USS Enterprise-E On stardate 57189.4, Captain chose Benson to be 's replacement as of the . Benson was on Earth Spacedock at the same time the Enterprise was getting repairs following the Battle in the Bassen Rift, so Picard met him in person, giving him the news. He told Benson to report to the Enterprise the following morning at zero eight hundred hours. In addition to his new posting, Benson received a promotion to commander. The next day, Benson reported to the . Picard greeted him and the Enterprise got underway. Benson inquired as to where their destination would be, but Picard could only tell him that "who or what we're looking for may intend harm to the Federation." When they arrived at their destination, a Klingon ship was waiting for them and sent a boarding party to . Picard's negotiations with the Klingons failed, and a battle ensued. Both sides received casualties, but eventually the Klingons fled. After briefly returning to , the Enterprise began trying to locate the Klingon vessel that had attacked them, known as the . Benson, along with discovered a warp trail that they believed belonged to the Pak'tu. For several hours, they found nothing, but finally, a Klingon ship matching the Pak'tu s configuration appeared and attacked them. After a few hit-and-runs, Captain and several of his crew transported onto the Enterprise s bridge and attempted to kill everyone there. They would have succeeded, but suddenly emerged from the and dispelled them. Kardok and crew hurriedly transported back to the Pak'tu, but fired a volley of es at them, destroying the vessel and likely killing everyone aboard. In 2384, Benson took command of the Enterprise. Three years later, in 2387, the Enterprise was sent to give aid to the survivors of the destruction of . Benson remained in command of the Enterprise until his death during a attack in 2389. Relationships Family John married Samantha Jones in 2364, and two years later they had a daughter named Ava. Crewmates John quickly became one of Picard's trusted officers; he began calling John "number one," an affectionate nickname he had given Will Riker before him. John said that he didn't mind it, and Picard told him that he would likely hear him use it often. Appendices Background and trivia *Benson was created in 2010 for as a replacement for following Riker's promotion to captain of the . Martin Madden already existed in a deleted scene from , but had no knowledge of the character at that time. By the time of writing , he had, and Madden replaced Benson as the 's . Appearances * * Notes and references Navigation Category:Humans (Alternate timelines) Category:Benson family